Need You Now
by wolfish-willow
Summary: Sam and Gabriel haven't seen each other for nearly a month. They're more than a little desperate.


**Title:** Need You Now

**Author:** lj user="wolfish_willow"

**Character/Pairing:** Sam/Gabriel

**Rating:** NC-17

**Genre:** pwp

**Spoilers:** none

**Warnings:** unbeta'd, language, slash

**Word Count:** 769

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters. Just using them for a bit of fun. They belong to Kripke.

**Summary:** From the Five Acts Meme. Written for krystalicekitsu's prompt Rough Sex.

**Notes:** The whole kink/prompt was **Rough sex** - _Not necessarily violent sex, but the 'we need to get off NOW and not in twenty minutes' kind of rough sex. Where everything's just a bit harder, a bit more forceful._ And that's more of how this fic turned out. Not rough so much as _wantnowneed_. 

Dean had barely been gone a minute before Sam found himself with a lapful of angel, lips taken in a biting kiss before he had the chance to say anything. His hands immediately gripped Gabriel's hips, fingers digging into the denim as he opened his mouth, moaning into Gabriel's as that tongue twisted and tangled with his before he let the angel take the lead once more. Sam certainly hadn't been expecting a quick romp with his archangel lover, but he certainly wasn't going to complain. There wasn't near enough time to complain about anything when he wasn't sure how long Dean would be gone, and he hadn't seen his angel in weeks - nearly a month now - and he planned on getting as much out of this as possible before his brother got back.

A hand in his hair pulled his head back, breaking their kiss and allowing him to drag in some much-needed oxygen as the angel went to work on his neck; sucking at his pulse point, biting against his adam's apple, pulling moans out of Sam left and right all while whispering against his skin, voice rough, "Way too long, Sam. _Never again_." Gabriel's words were punctuated with harsh nips to Sam's earlobe before hands cupped his face and lips claimed his once more; Sam lifting one hand to grip Gabriel's hair, the other sliding beneath the angel's shirt, clutching at the small of his back.

Gabriel ground down against Sam, both men groaning at the friction. The layers of denim separating Sam from the other's skin was way too much, though, after nothing but his right hand for almost a month and he dragged his hand from Gabriel's head down his shoulder, roughly tweaking a nipple - spurred on by the delicious groan it elicited from the angel - before slipping it down further and unbuttoning both their pants as quick as he could without detaching himself from Gabriel's mouth.

The angel's grip on his head tightened before the hands disappeared altogether, only to start pulling down at the zipper of Sam's pants. Sam broke the kiss this time, panting in breaths as he looked into the archangel's blazing, golden eyes as they locked with his own, never pausing in the task of getting Gabriel's pants open. It wasn't long before he had his hand on the archangel's cock, the familiar weight of it perfect in his grasp and he stroked up, twisting his wrist as he rubbed his thumb over the slit, before stroking back down to the base in quick movements.

"Need you," Sam groaned as he gripped the back of Gabriel's neck with his free hand, dragging him back into a searing kiss, swallowing the angel's moans as he continued to jerk him off with rough pulls, loving how Gabriel thrust into his grip.

Sam pulled away from Gabriel's mouth with a gasp when he felt those familiar fingers against his own cock, and couldn't suppress a whimper at how amazing it was to have his angel back, "Way too fucking long, Gabriel."

He leaned forward and mouthed along Gabriel's jaw and neck, dragging his teeth over the skin just behind the other man's ear, licking over the marks he left. Hips moving of their own accord into the angel's grip, Sam sank his teeth into Gabriel's shoulder; the angel bucked into his hand one last time before he came in hot spurts over Sam's hand. The sounds Gabriel made, combined with how he bit into Sam's neck as he came brought Sam over the edge, his thrusts stuttering as Gabriel stroked him through his orgasm.

He slumped back against the bed's headboard and took in deep lungfuls of air as his heart gradually slowed to a steadier pace. Gabriel's face was buried against Sam's neck and the human smiled lazily as he felt puffs of warm breath over his skin. The angel nuzzled into him before pulling back and the kiss this time was slower, sated.

"I love you."

There was a pause as Gabriel's eyes widened, and Sam would have been worried had he not been able to see the awe and what he thought looked like happiness lurking behind the shocked expression the angel was wearing.

-"You what?"

-"You WHAT?"

Dean stood in the doorway, and both Sam and Gabriel turned to face him. The look on his brother's face had Sam attempting to stifle laughter against the archangel's throat and Gabriel just smirked at Dean before snapping his fingers and popping them into another room with a much softer bed.

"Now, where were we?"


End file.
